girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fluffybear/Haunted.
Chapter one. SeoHyun's P.O.V. Our manager, Thomas told us to have a vacation. While he and his wife will have theor honeymoon. All of us were happy that we will actually get some rest. But I realized what will I do at my vacation? After Thomas dismissed us. We all had to think of what to do. "윽 Why don't we just go to a spa and relax?" TaeYeon suggested. "안돼! We should be with our family." YoonA objected. "Hey! What about we go to my old house in the mountains? It is relaxing and a SPA is right beside it!" Hyoyeon suggested. "I guess that would work" I shrugged. "You 소녀 agree too?" Hyoyeon asked. "Okay sure!" the rest said. When we traveled to Hyoyeon's place it looked kinda creepy. It was black. Dusty full of cobwebs and the window closes and opens no matter there isn't any wind. "Uhm, Hyoyeon are you sure this place is safe?" I asked. "Don't be such as scardy cat SeoHyun!" Sunny said. I sighed and entered the old house with the others. As we enetered I gasped. The place was a mess! It's nothing like what Hyoyeon described. "WHY IS IT SO DIRTY!?" Jessica half shouted and half disgusted. "That's why I wanted you guys to come here! So we can clean!" she says. "Where's the spa?" TaeYeon asked. "I lied about that" Hyoyeon shrugged. "WHAT!?" Jessica and TaeYeon shouted at the same time. "소녀 CALM DOWN! I promise you. We will enjoy this vacation" Hyoyeon said calmly. She leaves for us then she comes back with a bucket, a dirty towel and a broom. "Here's a broom!" she throws it to me. I catch it. "Here fill up the bucket" she throws the buket to TaeYeon. TaeYeon did not catch it but moved aside. The bucket hit just right beside her. She sighed and picked it up, looking inside of it. Disgusted. "And here Jessica!" she trew the dirty towel. And hit right at her face. She screamed loud. Yuri removed it for her and gave her, her hanckerchief. "Thanks Yuri!" Jessica smiled and held the dirty towel like a smelly sock. "And for the rest go fix all 9 bedrooms upstairs" "What about you?" I asked. "I will be helping out with you, Jessica and TaeYeon. We would be cleaning this part." I really got 성난 but I just have to go along. "Jessica and me will be cleaning at the right and SeoHyun will be with TaeYeon at the left side." I nodded. We were about to leave until Hyoyeon shouted:"Be careful! There are 유령!" I turned pale. "SERIOUSLY!?" I said. "No I'm just kidding!" Hyoyeon joked. I shivered and continued with TaeYeon. When we entered the first room. Things ran through my head. "TaeYeon?" "Yes?" "What if Hyoyeon's "JOKE" is true!?" "Ohh, SeoHyun you know Hyoyeon she's a joker!" "But-" "Let's just finish this, ok?" "Fine" I go open the drawers and closets and wipe the dust. All of a sudden the closet started shaking. "TaeYeon?" "Yes?" "Why is the closet moving?" "I dont know." TaeYeon moves to my side. We stare helplessly at the shaking closet. It shaked faster and faster. "We have to open and it whatever that would be we should be brave! Ok?" TaeYeon said gripping my hand. I nodded as we slowly went to the closet. When we were face to face with the moving closet TaeYeon just ran. "TAEYEON!" I shouted. I came to her and grabbed her hand harder so she won't escape. "Ready?" I said. "FINE!" "On The count of three" "one" "two" "THREE!" we both pulled it open. We closed are eyes scared on what will pop out. "HAHAHA! YOU FOOLS!" Hyoyeon's voiced laughed. I open my eyes. And I saw Hyoyeon there inside the closet with Jessica. I let go of TaeYeon's hand and looked at her. She looked really pissed. "How did you get even in there?!" TaeYeon half shouted. I guess she was really angry because no offense she kinda looked like a fool a while ago. And I was kind of shocked that she actually got scared a while ago. I knew she doesn't believe in ghost nor she doesn't get scared easily. What was the big idea? "We have our ways" Jessica laughed. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" TaeYeon pouted. Something looks diffrent at both of them but I just couldn't make it out. I stared at there eyes. Jessica's and Hyoyeon's looked the same. It looked evil like a snake's eye. Ready to attack. "SeoHyun?" TaeYeon waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality. "What happened to you?" Jessica asked. "Oh nothing" I said as I stared at Jesica suspiciously. "Ok? Let's just continue later! Let's-" it trailed off. Jessica's sentence was cut off because of a long scream. That scream lingered in my head. Then I realized who screamed. It was Sunny. "SUNNY IS IN TROUBLE!" I shoued all of a sudden. All of us bursted out of the room and ran upstairs. Chapter two. TaeYeon's P.O.V. We opened the door and we saw the rest in there circling Sunny. "What happened?" I asked. "Ask Sooyoung, she was with Sunny when it happened. But she fainted after Sunny screamed" YoonA shrugged. I kneeled beside Sunny. "Sunny?" I said. She did not reply. "Why isn't she talking?" I asked. "I guess whatever that us made Sunny shut up" Yuri said. Sunny shot Yuri a bad look. "Okay okay I'm joking" "Sunny, what happened?" I asked. Tears streamed down her face. She wasn't able to speak but pointed at Sooyoung. "What did Sooyoung do?" "I-i saw the ghost inside her! The ghost!" she said shakingly while crying. She looked like a mad woman. Buit still cute since she is the aegyo queen. "Hyoyeon! Why is this all happening!?" YoonA asked. No response. "Hyoyeon?" YoonA asked. She looks around. "Where are they?" she asks. I look around. Jessica and Hyoyeon are missing I looked at the bed where Sooyoung is. And apparently she was gone too! My heart beat faster where is Sooyoung?! "Where is sooyoung!?" I asked. I wanted to panic. But I didn't want to look like a fool like a while ago. I need to stay strong. YoonA, Yuri, SeoHyun and Tiffany turned pale as they looked at the bed where Sooyoung was lying a while ago. I saw a shadow move I got startled but I just acted that I didn't see anything. Then I saw the shadow clearer now. It is Sooyoung. I was about to call her but she was carrying a long sharp knife. And she was slowly going nearer to YoonA. "YOONA BEHIND YOU!" I shouted. YoonA turned around and Sooyoung disappeared. "What happened?!" she asked. "Sooyoung was behind you with a knife" I said shakingly. I started to have a heacache I looked at Sunny. She looked at me and her face was bloody and full of scratches and her hair was a mess. I screamed to the top of my lungs and went away from sunny by going backwards I was so shocked that I hit my head hard on the wall and fell unconscious. I woke up at a soft bed. I sit up immediately and looked at my surroundings. "Aww 장! It wasn't a dream." I stood up and left the room. I started calling all there names. Then I here someone crying. I try to think who is the one crying. As I follow the sound. It leads me to a locked room. I try to open it I knock alot of times. "Is someone in there?" I kept on shouting until finally someone answered. "Who's that?" then I realized it was YoonA. "TaeYeon! This is TaeYeon let me in! Please?" YoonA slowly opens the door and sighs in relief. "Come in" she says and opens the door wide. I enter. I see Tiffany, Yuri, SeoHyun and YoonA only. "Where are the others?" I ask. "Don't you know? They were Possessed." Tiffany said. I did not hear her speak ever since we went here except now. Why was she so quiet? "Uhhmm, question?" I asked. "Yes?" Yuri said. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AT THAT ROOM!?" I demanded. "Shhhhh!!!" SeoHyun hissed. "They might hear us!" "We were there with you at the time but they were able to find us so we escaped forgetting you" YoonA explained. "Why didn't you wake me up?" "Because we'll be losing time" "Where are they now?" I asked. "They could be anywhere." Tiffany sobbed. My phone got a message all of a sudden. I was happy it was just on vibrate. I pull it out. "Who was it from?" YoonA asked. "Thomas!" I said. "Well then, what did he say??" Yuri asked anxiously. "He is asking how are we." I said. "What will we tell him? That one of us were possesed and we are locked in a room right now?" "Of course not!" SeoHyin said. "I'm being sarcastic!" I said. "Then what will I say!?" "Say we're having a fun time and pick us up like tomorrow?" Tiffany said. "NOT TOMORROW! NOW YOU SAY!" Yuri objected. "He needs to spend time in his honeymoon you know." Tiffany said. "OKAY FINE! TOMORROW. Let's just see who isn't possessed yet" I said. Chapter three. Tiffany's P.O.V.=